


They Will Be Home Soon

by mashirok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashirok/pseuds/mashirok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their final moments, they could only remember the good things that have happened to them in life</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Will Be Home Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short thing I wrote for Remus and Tonks, focusing mainly on their relationship and Teddy

In the final moments of her life, Nymphadora Lupin could only remember the people she loved. She no longer heard the laughs of her estranged aunt as the killing curse hit her, but the joyful laughter of her parents, her cousin, her friends, the children, and her husband. 

She remembered the pure feeling of happiness every time she was with Remus, even in the worst of times. How he smiled when he saw her, making her fall in love with him again and again. How despite his worries, they were happily married to each other.

She remembered that they had someone new to fight for. She remembers their son: the beginning of their new family. A boy who was still too young to remember them, but who was safe from the danger they had put themselves in. And she could not help but feel sorry knowing she would not see either of them again.

* * *

Remus Lupin, a man who was overcome with fear his entire life, felt no fear in death.

He remembered the friends who helped him even as they knew about his condition, one that he had always hated himself for. How those became some of the happiest years of his life, even as so many things seemed to be going wrong.

And he remembered the woman who loved him despite his fears, marrying him out of true love and happiness. Tonks, who could make his heart race whenever she smiled and always made him know he was loved.

And he remembered their son, whom he knew was safe from the fighting. Who was still too young to remember his mother and father and the love they had for him. And while he didn't feel fear, he felt an unbearable sadness knowing that he would not see his wife and child again. But he also felt relief know that his son would still have his mother.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks does not remember much about the final day of the war. 

She remembers feeling a mixture of pride and worry as the night continued. She had already lost her husband to this war, and now her daughter and her husband were risking their lives to end it, leaving their infant son in her care.

She remembers the crying screams of her grandson as the skies grew darker. She remembers trying to calm him down as his cries grew louder, hoping that the battle would be over soon so that he could be reunited with his parents.  
  
Most of all, she remembers waiting for them to arrive at her house, injured and worse for wear, but alive all the same, as she softly whispered the same words to her grandson throughout the night:  
  
"Your parents will be home soon."


End file.
